


The Best of Both Worlds

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta have just had their daughter and everyone is coming for the naming day.  Little Hailey Abernathy makes small talk with Johanna Mason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this story I'm going with Haymitch's physical appearance in the movie rather than the book.
> 
> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Little Hailey Abernathy was playing with dolls. It was baby Petra’s naming day and everyone was at Aunt Katniss’s house to celebrate.

She watched as all the grownups walked over to hold, tickle or kiss the baby. Half of them said Petra looked like Aunt Katniss, the other half said she looked like Uncle Peeta.

Hailey saw Magson Cresta Odair talking to Johanna Mason. Hailey had met Johanna when her parents took her on vacation to District 7. She walked over to them.

“Hi Aunt Johanna.

“I’m not your Aunt.” Johanna said.

“Mommy says I should call all the other Victors Aunt or Uncle.

“Why? Johanna asked legitimately curious.

Hailey shrugged. “It’s polite and Mommy says the other Victors are the closest thing Daddy has to brothers or sisters.

“Hmmm what does your father say?

“He says calling you “Aunt” annoys you so I should try not to use your name at all if Mommy’s in the room, but I have his permission to call you Johanna or Seven if Mommy’s not around to hear.

Johanna laughed. “Seven? Okay, we’ll go with that.

“Au…ummmm Do you think Petra looks like her Mommy or Daddy?

“She looks like a baby.’ Johanna said. 

Magson nodded. “If she’s lucky she won’t look like either one of them.

“Why? Hailey asked.

Magson sighed. “People say I look just like my father. It’s like they don’t see me just an extension of him. It’s like everyone expects me to be a super hero. 

“Your Daddy was very brave. Hailey said. “So was your Mommy.”

The teenager glared at Hailey. “How would you know? He was dead seven years before you were born and you just met my Mom yesterday.

“My Daddy told me that Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta wouldn’t have survived if not for Finnick Odair. He also told me your Annie Cresta was braver than any other Victor. First she survived the Arena, was willing to love and then she survived losing your Dad.

Magson was stunned silent. He often heard heroic stories about his father but they made him sound like some kind of god of the water, not a real person. Hailey thought his parents were brave because her father told her they did good things, kind things. He was going to ask Haymitch some questions about his father before they left District 12.

Johanna noticed Magson was uncomfortable and changed the subject. “So H. How long do these things go on in 12? 

Hailey wrinkled her nose like Effie at being called a letter but she said politely. “They usually last the afternoon but there are a lot of people here to greet the baby.

“Oh yeah that’s right. Johanna said. “Your naming party went on till well after midnight but I think there was a camera crew.

“There was.” Magson said. ‘I remember watching it on TV. I got the measles so Mom and I couldn’t go.

“You’re teasing me.” Hailey said.

“Kid, the President was at your party. Johanna said. She called over to Haymitch. “Hey….12.

Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta all turned at the number. Johanna laughed. “I’m looking for Senior 12.

Haymitch walked over. ‘Hello 7, always good to see you.”

“Why doesn’t your Kid know about her naming party?

Haymitch rolled his eyes. “Hailey, you have a name, you had a naming party.

“You didn’t tell her the President was there.” Johanna said.

“Because it was just for a photo op, Sweetheart. It’s not like she’s one of our friends.

“There are pictures of the President at our house??? Hailey was practically bubbling over with excitement. “Is there a picture of the President holding me?

Johanna flashed Haymitch a wicked grin. He said. ‘I don’t know Sweetheart. Today is Petra’s party. We can ask Mommy when things get back to normal.

“Okay Daddy. Who do you think Baby Petra looks like?

“Katniss.” He said without hesitation.

“Who do I look like? Hailey asked.

He laughed. “Not Katniss.”

Hailey folded her arms like Effie and pouted. “Daddy, I’m being serious.”

He patted her cheek. “You look just like your mother. Your pretty blonde hair, your lips, button nose. You’re the image of a Trinket. Haymitch turned at the sound of his name being called. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Magson excused himself and left Hailey with Johanna

Johanna suggested. “You should ask your Mom who you look like.”

“Why? Do you think Daddy’s eyesight is bad?

“Why would I think that? Johanna asked.

“Because he’s old.”

Johanna laughed. “You better not hear him say that. He might get angry and spank you.

Hailey shook her head and said seriously. ‘My Daddy would only spank me if I did something dangerous. Mommy has a lot more rules than Daddy but she doesn’t believe in spanking.

Johanna was impressed. Such a little girl had such insight into her very different parents and didn’t seem confused by it at all. Half the country talked about how impossible it was to merge Capitol and District traditions but here in 12 they seemed to be doing just fine under one roof.

Johanna saw Effie heading over to them. “Your Mom is coming.

Effie put her arms around Hailey. She knew Johanna had little patience with kids. “Honey, we shouldn’t monopolize all of Aunt Johanna’s time. She has a lot of people to see.

“What’s mon o polize? Hailey asked.

“That means talking to someone so long they can’t talk to anyone else. Effie explained.

“Okay. Mommy do you think I look like you or Daddy?

Effie studied her daughter’s face. “Well, those beautiful blue eyes you got from Daddy.

“Your eyes are blue too.”

“Yes, but you have the same shade as him. That smile and the way your hair always gets a little unruly no matter how hard I tame it is totally Abernathy.

Johanna burst out laughing. Hailey turned to her. “Who do you think I look like?

“You look like….Hailey Euphemia Trinket Abernathy. Part Capitol, Part 12 and don’t let anyone ever tell you different.


End file.
